Make Your Decision
by Seichou Maki
Summary: Minako has been acting strangely ever since Ryoji left, and her friends are getting worried.  Could it have something to do with that strange ring she seems so fascinated with?  Or is it something more?  And why doesn't she say anything?      RyojixMinako
1. Meeting Without the Leader

Notes: I prefer to use the name "Minako" for the female MC. I just couldn't take "Hamuko" seriously since it made me think of Hamtaro all the time. This story contains spoilers for December, January, the Fortune S. Link, and minor November spoilers.

Can you figure out what's troubling Minako? There will be lots of hints and tricks to throw you off track, but I hope you will find the story enjoyable!

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Meeting Without the Leader_

If you didn't know any better, you probably would have thought everything was just fine. None of her patterns changed; she still was cheerful, she still led the team brilliantly through Tartarus, and she still went out with a smile. She never turned down her friends' invitations, she never lashed out, and she never complained about anything she had to do. But the members of SEES knew better, and they could tell that something was different about their leader, Minako Arisato.

Yukari was the first to notice, but that was mostly by chance. She had returned to the dorm one night and Minako was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Koromaru. Yukari had smiled and greeted her friend, but she failed to get a response. She could hear the voices from the T.V. It sounded like a tearjerker drama rerun, and at first, Yukari thought Minako was just so engrossed with the plot that she didn't notice her return, but then she realized that Minako wasn't looking at the screen at all. She was staring past it, like the T.V. wasn't even on. She looked blankly at the wall with unfocused eyes, lost so far in her own thoughts that Koromaru sent a worried glance to Yukari. It was strange to see their leader so out of it, but since they made a very exhausting trip to Tartarus the night before, Yukari thought she was just tired and daydreaming. Smiling, she approached Minako and playfully waved her hand in front of her face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Minako!"

Her leader's whole body shuddered and she let out a loud gasp. Her eyes were wide with surprise until she realized Yukari was laughing at her. "Geez, Yukari," Minako giggled, "You scared me."

Yukari waved her hand in apology, "Sorry, but you were drifting off to La-La land." Her hand returned to her side and her smile faded slightly. "Are you okay?"

Minako smiled, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Yukari took that as a reasonable explanation and left it alone, but unbeknownst to her, days passed and other SEES members noticed the signs. Ken had gone to eat at Wakatsu Restaurant with Minako, like they usually did. They had their usual conversations – mostly revolving around Ken, which was a bit embarrassing for him – and Ken had quickly finished his dinner, but he realized that Minako wasn't even halfway finished. It was strange. She was saying how hungry she was on the way to the restaurant, but he had never seen her eat so slowly.

"What's wrong, Minako-san? Are you full?"

His senpai looked up from her plate and laughed, holding the back of her head out of embarrassment. "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought." She gently pushed her plate towards him, smiling as if it was some kind of apologetic offering. "If you're still hungry, you can finish mine."

Truthfully, Ken _was_ still hungry, but he reluctantly accepted it, wondering if Minako really wasn't hungry and only came with him just because he asked her. There was this feeling nagging at him, like something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. However, she seemed fine afterwards, so Ken just assumed he was over-thinking and decided not to ask.

A couple days after Ken's discovery, Junpei and Akihiko were hanging out at the Paulownia Mall when they saw Minako leaving the Chagall Café. She was playing with something in her hand, but from far away, they couldn't see it. Junpei excitedly waved his arm and yelled "Minako!" loud enough to turn heads and make Akihiko hide his face in his hand. Did he always have to be so loud? "Huh, she didn't hear me." Akihiko raised his head at that. How could she _not_ hear that? Junpei quickly walked across the mall, calling her name again, and Akihiko quietly followed. Minako didn't seem to notice them at all. All her attention was on her hands, and when he got closer, Akihiko realized she was playing with a ring. It looked familiar, but he didn't remember her having it before.

Finally, she seemed to notice them. She shoved the ring in her pocket and smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's _not_ up: your hearing!" Junpei joked, "You didn't hear me screaming all this time?"

She laughed. "I guess not. I was listening to my mp3 player."

Indeed, one of her earphones was hooked to her ear, but only one. Her free ear was facing them when Junpei called her name. Music or not, Akihiko knew she should've heard it, but whatever was so fascinating about that ring distracted her. She and Junpei were still talking, challenging each other to some game at the arcade, but Akihiko was getting a little worried. There was no way she didn't hear Junpei; his ears still hurt. Her attention was more on her ring than whatever she was listening to, and her hand was still in her pocket, as if making sure the ring wouldn't be discovered.

So why did she lie?

* * *

_January 7__th__, 2010  
__Evening – Iwatodai Dorm, 3__rd__ floor_

Minako's strange behavior in the past week eventually made itself known to everyone else in the dorm. No one was quite sure what was going on, but Mitsuru finally decided to speak up when she experienced the leader's obliviousness herself. She, Fuuka, Aigis, and Yukari were sitting on the chairs outside the rooms on the third floor, and Minako passed them and went down the stairs, completely unaware that her name was being called. That was the last straw. As the unofficial adult-figure of the dorm, she had to do something about this.

"Does anyone have an idea about what is troubling Arisato?" Everyone looked shamefully at her feet.

"She seems to be deep in thought," Aigis commented. "Perhaps something is on her mind." Her voice was monotonous as always, but the girls could sense her concern.

"Could it be about Nyx?" Fuuka suggested. "She was firm about fighting to the end, but maybe she's still scared."

Yukari was silent for a moment, thinking. There was something she had been wondering about their leader. Could her suspicions be correct? "…Maybe we've been putting too much pressure on her."

Fuuka and Aigis looked a bit confused, but Mitsuru understood what Yukari was trying to say. "I do admit, we placed a lot of responsibility on Arisato's shoulders since she first arrived. I had planned for Akihiko, who had more experience, to become the leader once he healed from his injuries, but he wanted to ease his way back into fighting and allowed Arisato to keep her position."

"Yes, I remember that," Yukari agreed.

"Since Minako-chan was the leader when I joined, I assumed it was always so," Fuuka admitted, twiddling her fingers in her lap. "I had forgotten that Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai were a part of SEES with Shinjiro-san before."

When the girls thought about it, there was a lot that Minako had to juggle with in her life. Leaving out the leadership duties in Tartarus, she still managed to get top grades, participate in club activities, work more than one part-time job, make lots of friends outside of school, and lend an ear whenever her friends needed support or someone to talk to. Furthermore, they shamefully admitted that they had given little thought to where the money for all the equipment Minako gave them came from. Sure, they found a lot of money in Tartarus, but the equipment wasn't cheap, and Minako wasn't receiving money from her family for expenses. They felt terrible. Were they really that inconsiderate?

"But it's been nearly a year since she first transferred here," Aigis said, "Why would all this suddenly bother her now?"

Yukari held her chin, trying to think. "Maybe the things Ryoji-kun said about Nyx made her reach her limit."

"That could be true. This behavior seems to have started after he left us," Mitsuru said.

"So you guys noticed too, huh?" a deep voice interrupted. The girls turned around, and Akihiko was standing by the stairs, leaning against the rail.

"Yes, we did." Mitsuru smiled, a bit amused at how he made his entrance. "Would you have any suggestions, Akihiko?"

"I may, but perhaps we can continue this discussion with everyone else?"

"Where is Minako-chan?" Fuuka asked.

"She went out a few minutes ago," Akihiko answered, "I don't think she'll be back for a while."

"Then it's the perfect chance to discuss this. Gather everyone and meet in the lounge," Mitsuru ordered.

* * *

_Iwatodai Dorm, 1__st__ Floor Lounge_

The members of SEES have gathered in the lounge for many meetings before, but this particular meeting had a few firsts. It was their first meeting without their leader, and it was their first meeting _about_ her. The girls explained their theory to the guys, and they listened patiently, even Junpei. They were all worried, and when the girls laid it all out, the amount of responsibility they put in Minako was enough to guilt-trip the whole room. Strange, it wasn't as if they didn't know all the things she had to do, but for some reason, it just never came together in their heads. What could they do?

"I should have said something," Ken said shamefully, "I had a feeling something was wrong, but I couldn't ask."

"It's not your fault, Ken-kun," Fuuka said, placing her hand on the younger boy's knee. "None of us realized."

"But we are aware now, so we can do something." Aigis added.

Akihiko was silent, trying to remember about what he saw with Junpei, and then he realized something that now seemed so obvious. "Does anyone know where Minako got that ring?"

"Ring?" Junpei raised an eyebrow, "What ring?"

"She had one when we saw her at the mall, and I think it distracted her from your screaming."

"Distracted?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, she kept playing with it until she finally noticed Junpei."

They tried to think about it, but no one seemed to know where the ring came from. Junpei had his eyes squeezed shut, as if trying to visualize her playing with the ring when he saw her. Yukari and Mitsuru had their eyebrows furrowed, and Ken and Fuuka admitted to not noticing a ring; Koromaru nuzzled against their legs to comfort them. Akihiko started to wonder if he was the only one who noticed she even _had_ a ring – she did try to hide it after all – until Aigis lifted her head.

"I believe the ring was Ryoji-san's. He purchased it during the school trip."

For the first time, Akihiko was truly thankful that Aigis was a machine. Her memory wasn't like a human's; if the brain decides that certain information wasn't necessary, then it was usually the first to be forgotten. But Aigis's memory was mechanical, and all she had to do was recall her past visual data. She literally had a photographic memory. Junpei had the loudest reaction, striking his palm with his fist and exclaiming how he remembered teasing Ryoji about buying such a girly souvenir back in Kyoto, but no one really paid attention. Their leader's strange behavior was definitely linked to Ryoji Mochizuki. Like Yukari said, maybe what he told them pushed Minako to her limit.

"But…why would she have that?" Yukari wondered aloud.

"A _promise ring_, perhaps?" Junpei said with a silly grin. "I knew Ryoji was popular with the ladies, but man. I _thought _something was up with those two…"

"Shut up, Junpei, this is serious," Yukari scolded.

"R-right…sorry."

Even Koromaru seemed to roll his eyes.

Mitsuru let out a sigh. "In any case, we need to decide what to do in regards to Arisato's behavior."

"But what can we do?" Ken asked, resting his clenched fists on his knees. "If Minako-san is stressed, maybe she can take a break from being the leader?"

Junpei grinned again and brought his foot onto the chair and leaned his elbow against his knee, trying to strike a proud and noble pose. "If that's the case, then I'll be the leader until Minako-chan's feeling better."

"Junpei…"

"Sorry, shutting up now."

"I'm not so sure about that," Akihiko interrupted, ignoring Junpei's antics, "We've probably come this far because of her leadership. I'd hate to take that away from her when we're almost at the end."

Fuuka looked upset. "So you want her to keep being the leader, even if she's stressed out?"

"That's not what I mean!" Akihiko said quickly, and he lowered his head a bit. What he said did sound cruel, but he was worried too. "I just have a feeling that if we want to defeat Nyx, we need her…"

The SEES members were silent again. They all felt that what Akihiko said was true, even if they had no proof to back it up; another sign that they put so much trust in one girl. It seemed as if there was very little they could do. The only logical thing was to relieve her of some of her stress, but even though they wanted to help, they were reluctant to take leadership away from the girl who may be their strongest fighter. However, it seemed to be the only thing they _could_ do for her.

"I think we are forgetting something important." All heads turned to Aigis. "While it may be true that Minako-san is stressed, we do not know for sure if that is the problem. We do not even know if there _is_ a problem because Minako-san has not told us. All we have is a theory."

"Aigis-san is right." Ken understood what she meant immediately. He had thought the same thing when he noticed Minako's behavior: over-thinking. "We kind of took Yukari-san's stress theory and ran away with it."

Suddenly, Koromaru let out a happy bark and trotted over to the entrance. He sat expectantly, and the front door of the dorm opened. The subject of their serious discussion walked in and cheerfully greeted Koromaru. Minako quietly closed the door behind her and gasped when she realized that everyone was gathered. "I-I'm sorry, did I miss a meeting?" She rushed over to the couches without even taking off her coat. "You should have called me…"

"There was no meeting, Arisato," Mitsuru assured with a smile, "We were just talking."

"Y-yeah!" Junpei agreed, "We're all having a pity-party since we still have to go back to school tomorrow even though we're trying to save the world."

Minako laughed, "That sounds like something _you'd_ do, Junpei." Finally, she took her coat off and hung it over her arm. "But since we do have school, I should go get ready."

She bade everyone good night and ran up the stairs, out of sight, and hopefully out of earshot. The SEES members were all thinking the same thing. She sure _looked_ normal. It was only when she had the chance to let her mind wander that she started acting strange. What if Aigis was right? Were they just thinking too much? But it all seemed to fit: Minako's obliviousness, her fascination with the ring.

"Well, what can we do?" Yukari asked. She felt a bit guilty for pushing her stress theory and possibly confusing everybody. "I don't want to accuse her of acting strange just because we over-analyzed her behavior."

"…We do what we've been doing all along: supporting our leader."

Junpei raised his hand as if he was already back in class. "Uh, no offense Mitsuru-senpai, but I didn't get the code book. What are you talking about?"

Mitsuru straightened her posture and looked over the other members. "If something is wrong, we will eventually see the behavior again. Then we will confront Arisato, find out what is on her mind, and support her."

Fuuka smiled. "I agree. Minako-chan has worked so hard for us. It's about time we do something for her." Yukari and Aigis agreed with a smile.

Ken nodded eagerly. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, I'm on board," Akihiko said confidently.

Junpei clenched a determined fist. "Me too."

* * *

Notes: This is my first published fanfic in a long time, and writing a scene with so many characters is a lot harder than I thought, so I hope you were all able to follow along. Any reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.

So, does anyone have an idea of what's wrong with Minako? So far, you only know what SEES knows, but you'll get plenty of clues in the next chapter! Look forward to it! Thank you for reading!


	2. React in the Face of Death

Notes: We've made it to the second chapter, and now you'll get a glimpse of what happened between Minako and Ryoji. It's a flashback chapter to New Years Eve, but I didn't want to follow the game's script completely, so there are lots of things added that I hope improve the scene. I also would like to thank the people who reviewed this story!

*BlueUndine16: I thought so too! We need more RyojixMinako fanfics! Although, I do like Minako paired with Akihiko too. If you do end up writing your one-shot, I'll happily read it! ^^ Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!  
*AngelMiku: I agree. Their S. link is my favorite of all the characters and is actually the inspiration for this fanfic…if that wasn't already obvious. :) Thank you for your review! I tried very hard to keep everyone in character, and Junpei is surprisingly easy. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of RyojixMinako! XD

Also, if anyone is the type to have theme music playing while they read, I always listened to DBSK's "Wasurenaide" to get in the mood for writing this fanfic. I think it sets the mood very well.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – React in the Face of Death_

_December 30, 2009.  
Evening - Iwatodai Dorm, Minako's Room_

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow, Ryoji would return expecting an answer. Minako lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what she had to do. It was such an ugly choice; it seemed unfair that she had to make it. But there was nothing more she could do. They were tricked into defeating the 12 Shadows, and now Nyx was going to descend and bring about The Fall. All she could do now was make her choice.

"_I want you…to kill me."_

At the time, Minako thought she had heard wrong. It seemed impossible that he would suggest such a thing, but as Ryoji explained, his death would erase the memories of Tartarus and the Dark Hour, allowing SEES to live out the rest of their days as normal high school students. Looming thoughts of your inevitable death are surely not pleasant. Ryoji kept saying that Nyx, who brought death to this world, could not die, and fighting her would bring pointless death. At least with his death, they could be blissfully ignorant until the end.

Ignorance is bliss…

Whoever thought of that phrase sure knew what they were talking about. However, in the cold, harsh reality, it's just a pretty way of saying, "Running away." Ryoji was offering them their only chance to run away from inevitable death, and he gave them a month to decide. But really, anyone with eyes could see the will to fight growing in the Iwatodai dorm. Everyone wanted to face Nyx. Heck, Minako could swear she heard "Defeat Nyx or bust!" from Junpei's room, and she had to laugh at the irony. Of course _she _would be hearing that from the very person who lashed at her for bringing The Appriser to where Nyx will descend.

It seems like it will be a group decision, but in the end, the choice will be hers alone. She's the only one who can kill Ryoji, or in a more positive phrase, the only one who can allow him to live. Even if her friends want to fight, if Minako decides to kill Ryoji, they would be none the wiser. As the leader, Minako had made many decisions for SEES, like what day to explore Tartarus, how far they will climb, who fights which Shadow, each person's role in the fight. Her choices decided SEES's fate. Each choice could decide if they all lived or died. This choice was just like the rest. So even though she's the only one who can choose, it wasn't just for her.

She had to choose how everyone could die.

* * *

_Kyoto, Kamogawa River_

Ryoji Mochizuki stuck his feet into the cold river water, but he brought them out immediately when he realized how cold it was. Sticking his feet in the water during winter probably wasn't his smartest move, but he laughed anyway. It was a peaceful moment for him, and anybody looking would never guess they were looking at Death itself. It was a comforting thought, as if he still fit in as a human. Ryoji had felt detached from people ever since he remembered who he really was. He wasn't human, and he was going to disappear soon. But he still had a month left, and he wanted to spend at least some of it back in Kyoto, touring the places where he last felt human. Being like a normal human didn't seem to matter anymore, so he "transferred" out of school. There was no point in going, and he couldn't bear to see his friends struggling with the choice he forced on them.

It seemed so unfair; nobody should be forced to choose how to die, but when he thought about it, the choice could be a blessing in disguise. A blessing that Ryoji should probably thank Aigis for, if he gets the chance. If she hadn't sealed him inside Minako, he wouldn't have his human form, and he wouldn't have the human emotions that make him want to warn his friends of the danger. At least this way, they would – _she _would have the chance for a peaceful end.

"Minako-chan…"

Ryoji sat alone at the bank of the Kamogawa River. It seemed like years had passed since he sat at the same spot with Minako, but the sun sparkling on the river was just as beautiful as it was then. His time as a normal human was short, but Kyoto held precious memories for him. He smiled in fond recollection as he looked down to his ring. It too sparkled beautifully in the sun. It might seem strange that such a cheap souvenir could be his treasure, but it was the thought that counted. Every time he looked at it, he remembered the fun times: goofing off with Junpei during the tour, the girls in yukata, getting caught in the hot springs, and of course, talking with Minako.

When he first met her, he could not understand the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. It probably sparked his initial interest in her, but as he got to know her, not as his host, but as his friend, she became someone precious to him. She was always so cheerful despite her double life. She stayed with him and listened to all the weird things he said. She was so kind, even to a shameless flirt like him. And despite knowing everything, that it was _his_ fault she had to make such an awful choice, he could still sense that she cared for him when he left the dorm.

He loved her. He loved her so much.

Of course, Ryoji cared about everyone else as well. Junpei was the first person that befriended him as a human, and everyone accepted him even though he had hurt Aigis. But even though he didn't want anyone to be sad, he was ultimately doing it for her. He gave her this choice so she wouldn't have to suffer. His life for her happiness; seemed like a good deal.

That's why, he decided with a smile, he could die happy.

* * *

_December 31, 2009  
__Evening – Iwatodai Dorm, 3__rd__ floor_

Minako's lightly clenched fist was motionless before her door. To knock on your own door seemed rather silly, but that wasn't why she stopped. She wanted to think one last time, to make sure her decision was right. But she knew she didn't need to. She had no doubts. There was only a strange feeling that no matter what she did, the day would end with her being sad. Minako pushed this feeling aside. She had already made her decision, and Ryoji was waiting on the other side of her door to hear it.

She gently rapped her knuckles against the wood and entered. Ryoji was standing in a corner looking at her expectantly. He looked so sad, so unlike his normal self, but he still smiled at her, like he was happy to see her.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I didn't think I'd ever be in this room under circumstances like these. I had a good time you know…Back then."

Minako had to smile at him. Even at such an important moment, Ryoji could still make a joke. "I had a good time too," she replied.

It was that smile that shook him. Ryoji knew what their decision was. It made his heart sink, and he lost his smile. "Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live…" They couldn't be planning to fight…to suffer. He didn't want them to go through such pain, especially her. He wanted her to smile. Ryoji repeated what would happen if Minako killed him, how she and her friends could live in peace until The Fall. He desperately wanted her to understand how much he didn't want her to suffer. He tried smiling as he explained, but he couldn't keep it when he insisted their fight would be pointless. "…Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?"

Ryoji locked eyes with her and was sad when he realized she lost her smile. She was staring at him with the most determined look he had ever seen on her, and for a short moment, Ryoji could not tell what her decision was. He mentally begged for her to kill him, but his heart sank even lower when she finally spoke.

"I won't kill you. We decided to fight until the end."

She didn't understand, but he admired her bravery. His death was for everyone's own good. He failed to persuade her friends, but he and Minako were alone. Ryoji had one last resort, and even though he didn't want her to see, it was his last chance…his last chance to make her smile. Ryoji changed into his true form, the Shadow that will bring death into this world.

Minako was taken aback by Ryoji's transformation. He looked so different, like…like a _Shadow_. His face looked like a mechanical mask. The coffin lids that floated around him made it look like he manifested an aura of death. His coat billowed at his feet, and he looked so much larger. "See…? I'm not human," he said, and even his voice sounded different. But as he kept talking, she could sense the same sincerity that Ryoji always had when he was with her. "Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering?" He looked different, he sounded different, but he was still Ryoji, the Ryoji that cherished her so much…the Ryoji that she loved so much.

"Minako…Please…kill me. I don't want you to suffer."

He was desperate. She could hear it in his voice. Death itself was looming over her, asking, _begging _to be killed, and all for blissful ignorance. Minako understood why he wanted to die, but his willingness made her want to cry. It hurt her heart that Ryoji wanted to make this sacrifice, and knowing him, he'd probably…

Minako's Evoker sat in its usual holster around her waist. Slowly, she grabbed the handle and brought it up, aiming not at her head, but at Ryoji's. She determinedly stared Death in the face, waiting to see what he would do. And like she thought, there was a sigh of relief and Ryoji transformed into his human self.

"So…you understand."

He smiled. He smiled as if he was truly happy. What kind of reaction was that? He would be happy to be killed, and all for her sake. He babbled on about the future and happiness, as optimistic as if there wasn't a weapon aimed at him. It wasn't fair. Did she really deserve such loyalty? The heartache Minako felt was immense, and she tried her best to hide it, but she couldn't stop her hand from shaking.

"I understand…but I can't do it." Her shaky hand let go of the Evoker, and it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "I could never kill you."

Curiosity was the only reason Minako tested Ryoji. For the whole month they had to decide, she wondered how serious Ryoji was. It seemed impossible he would offer his own life for her sake. She didn't want to believe that was the choice she had to make. Her test was the last bit of denial she could allow herself, but Ryoji was serious. She knew it all along, but she desperately didn't want to accept it.

Ryoji understood. Minako had made her choice, so there was nothing else he could do. He sighed. He had a feeling it would end up like this, but he had hoped he could change her mind. He failed, but he had to respect their decision. All that was left was to tell them how to confront Nyx, but there was still some time until midnight. They were alone. It was his last chance to say good-bye.

"Thank you…" he smiled, "Good-bye…And…I'm sorry." He said three of the hardest things to say to someone, and he still said it with a smile. He had to let her know how he really felt. "I wish we could have had more time together. It was nice. I'm glad we met."

There were so many things he was glad about. He got to be human for a little while, he was able to be with her like this, and able to help her and her friends with their decision. His sincerity overflowed with his words, and he was glad it allowed him to see Minako smile again. Ryoji had no regrets, just one last request. He slipped the ring, his treasure, off his finger and placed it in Minako's hand. He wanted her to have it.

"It's proof that I was 'human,' for however short a time." Ryoji hid his face in his scarf. He didn't want her to see his smile fade. "If you held onto it for me, I…I might be able to stand it."

Minako's eyes were shiny with tears that badly wanted to fall, but she held them back. She smiled at him, knowing words would not be enough to express her gratitude. It was romantic. With the ring, it was like their bond had solidified. Even if Ryoji disappeared forever, he trusted her with his treasure, the proof that he was human. If only she could…

Ryoji's arms gently wrapped around Minako, and he pulled her close, breathing in her scent one last time. Minako's face was flushed, her tears were forgotten, but she smiled and gathered the courage to lift her head. Ryoji smiled at her, thinking her embarrassed face was adorable. He engrained it into his memory and closed the distance between them with a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you…"

* * *

_Iwantodai Dorm, 1__st__ Floor Lounge_

January 31st, the day Nyx will descend. As per the Appriser's coming, Nyx will use the Tower of Demise as a beacon to bring about the end, and mankind will turn into the Lost. On that day, SEES will climb to the top of Tartarus and battle with the mother of all Shadows. A battle they cannot win. Ryoji knew this was the unavoidable truth, but he could no longer stop them. They had chosen to fight, and it was almost midnight. He would prefer to leave while in his human form.

He apologized to Aigis for hurting her, and he was overjoyed that even she accepted him as a friend. He thanked her from the bottom of his heart. Not just for accepting him, but also giving him the chance to meet Minako. He never said that aloud and only laughed it off when Aigis asked him what he was thanking her for. Ryoji made his way towards the door and turned to face his friends. Now, just minutes before midnight, was as good a time to say good-bye as any.

"This will probably be the last time I'll see you all like this. But…I'll always be watching over you. …Well, good-bye." He turned to Minako, smiling as best he could, praying that she would never regret her choice. "Good-bye, Minako…My dearest…"

Ryoji turned around and opened the door, but before he stepped out, he faced the group again, smiling like he heard a joke. "Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New Year's Eve, right? See ya!"

The door slammed shut behind him, and Minako knew without having to check outside that he was gone. She smiled at his last farewell. Of course he would end on such a happy tone. It almost felt like she really would see him again, but she had no idea if that was even possible. She hoped with all her heart that it was.

"We have one month until January 31st," Mitsuru declared, "Together, we will reach the top."

SEES had a new goal, and their resolution to fight only strengthened their bond. They would win, no matter what. It was the decision they had made together. As the leader, Minako had to show them the way to the top, and she will lead the fight against Nyx.

She was the leader. Everyone depended on her.

That's why when she returned to her room, Minako couldn't let them see the tears she had been holding back for a long time.

* * *

Notes: In the Bad Ending, the MC seems to kill Ryoji by shooting him with a gun. In Japan, it's very unlikely a high school student would have a gun, and I've seen fanart depicting the MC using his/her Evoker in this scene. I'm not sure if the Evoker works that way, but that is why Minako uses her Evoker to test Ryoji.

Can you tell this is the scene that inspired this fanfic? Hopefully, I didn't bore you with a chapter based on a scene from the game. Oddly enough, it was originally a one-shot with this chapter simply exploring what was going through Minako and Ryoji's mind on New Year's Eve. But as I wrote, I realized Minako would obviously have some kind of reaction to Ryoji leaving, so I added more to the story until it became multi-chaptered. The first chapter of this fanfic was once the second chapter, with this chapter as a prologue to keep the timeline consistent, but I think the story starts off better with the reader initially knowing very little about what happened between Ryoji and Minako. What do you think?

Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! In the next chapter, we'll get out of this flashback and find out what's wrong with Minako. Does anyone know yet? Now that you know more than SEES, maybe you'll figure it out before they do. See you next chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Smile Through Your Tears

Notes: Here we are at chapter three! I'm so happy that lots of people liked the last chapter! Thank you for all your kind reviews!

*Raven236: I like it when the protagonists have their own troubles too. It makes it seem like they're more normal than a super-human. I'm glad you caught onto the kind of character I was trying to give Minako. Thank you!  
*OrenjiNari: I think it's the inverse concept that makes it the most dramatic and saddest link. I actually did cry when I went through the last scene. In a way, I think his ring _does_ represent that he'll always be with her, since it's his proof of his humanity. It's a nice, romantic thought; it makes me smile. ^^  
*AngelMiku: I'm so happy you think so! I really tried hard to get into Ryoji's head since we already know Minako's side of the story.  
*Akihikou: You're welcome! Thank you for reading!  
*BlueUndine16: It fits, doesn't it? I couldn't write this story without listening to that song. It fits well for this chapter too! Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Finally, we're going to get to the bottom of this little mystery. We get to watch SEES's "investigation" and find out what's on Minako's mind. If anyone's interested, DBSK's "Wasurenaide" also fits this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Smile Through Your Tears_

_January 8__th__, 2010  
Morning – Gekkoukan High School, Classroom 2-F_

"Oh, if only I could do my lecture about the Sengoku Era again, but sadly, that time has passed. You kids could learn a lot from that era, you know. Like the samurai, they…"

For a school founded by the Kirijo group, the enthusiasm of the teachers were certainly not on par with the grandeur of the building. Not to mention their teaching skills. Sure, Minako could relate to their stress of being responsible for others, but Mr. Ono could at least _try_ teaching them something useful about any era besides the Sengoku Era. Their math teacher could try getting his own problems right the first time, and did they really need a class on magic? Minako didn't even understand the point of that, though she was thankful for the Tarot lecture; understanding everyone's arcana could be handy. Still, Mr. Ono was going on about samurai again. If he didn't go off on a tangent so often, they'd probably be in the Showa Era by now. Even though her grades were top of her class, Minako didn't feel the need to listen to things she had already been lectured about, so she allowed her mind to wander. Who knows, maybe it'll meet up with Junpei's and they could mingle until class was over. Minako smiled at the silly thought, and her eyes landed on an empty desk. Second from the left, in the front, and it hadn't been occupied for about a month.

"_It's like…I don't know…nostalgia? Have we met before?"_

Thinking back, it was only natural that Ryoji felt nostalgic. He just didn't remember why. At the time, Minako never thought the transfer student was Pharos, but she too felt a sense of nostalgia when they met. Actually, it made a lot of sense because Ryoji came to Gekkoukan right after Pharos disappeared, and even their birthmarks were the same. _How did I not realize it_? Minako rolled her eyes; talk about hindsight. Still, Ryoji hadn't been part of the class for long, but he had managed to integrate himself so much into her everyday life that, as Minako stared at his now empty seat, she could still picture him sitting there, paying attention like a good student, but then he would turn his head, their eyes would meet, and he would look at her…

…and _smile._

Minako squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She couldn't. She _had_ to stop picturing him like that. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to open again, and her image of him was gone. All that remained was an empty seat. Empty. Maybe that's the strange feeling she had. After all, Ryoji was sealed inside her for ten years. It sure explained why she was so comfortable with him, even though he was such an obvious flirt. Despite him gaining a human form because of her, she had no idea where his flirtatious nature came from. But his sincerity always shone through his playful attitude, and that was what she liked about him. Perhaps she had gotten used to his presence after ten years, so hanging out with him felt natural. So natural that it was inevitable she would fall in love with him. When he kissed her, she had never felt more complete in her life. _He smiled that time…_

"_I wish we could have had more time together…"_

_Stop_, Minako ordered herself. She had to stop this! There was nothing she could do. What's done is done, and she made her decision to keep her memories and fight. Since she dropped her Evoker that night, she knew _that_ would replay through her mind, over and over, as if it were haunting her. She knew. She knew all along what the strange feeling was, but like before, she wanted to deny the thought. It wasn't emptiness. Minako Arisato was not the type of girl to pine after the one she loved. She understood why he left, and she was strong enough to accept it. It was just _that_, the image that keeps haunting her, making her heart ache and her tears want to fall. _Ryoji, why did you have to…_

"Minako-san, are you alright?"

Minako blinked. Wow, her mind really _did_ wander. Aigis was looking at her with worry evident on her face. Inwardly, Minako groaned. She really had to stop. Her friends were starting to get suspicious of her behavior; she could tell. It was only the lack of proof that kept Aigis from pressing harder with her question. They both knew Minako could deny any allegation by saying she was listening to the lecture, and since she had heard the Sengoku Era lecture many times, surely she could answer any questions. There was no proof this time, but next time, she might not be so lucky.

Without thinking, her hand slowly slipped into her pocket, and using her usual smile, Minako insisted, "I'm just fine, Aigis."

* * *

_After School – Iwatodai Dorm, 1__st__ floor_

Aigis was not convinced that all was well.

At the meeting the previous night, they decided to confront Minako if they ever saw her act strangely again, but this time, Aigis knew she couldn't get an answer out of their leader. School wasn't exactly the best place for a confrontation, but she did notice more clues. Minako was looking at Ryoji's seat before she started spacing out. Like they thought, her behavior was linked to him, and whatever it was, it seemed to make her distressed. During lunch, when Minako had left the classroom, Aigis told Junpei and Yukari what she witnessed, and they agreed that, given the situation, they would not get an answer, but surely they would have more chances.

Although she was searching for another chance, Aigis was still worried, so she and Minako walked home together for the first time. It was a cheerful and pleasant walk, despite the dogs misunderstanding Koromaru's living conditions, and Aigis almost forgot that she was looking for strange behavior. But Minako didn't act strangely at all. She was cheerful and alert all the way home. But in a way, it seemed forced, as if she knew what Aigis was looking for. Perhaps she did, but it didn't matter. Although she was the one who suggested otherwise, Aigis was now convinced something was wrong.

She had seen Minako's expression while she was lost in her thoughts. She was staring at Ryoji's seat for a long time, and she suddenly shut her eyes with a sharp intake of breath, like she was trying to block something out. When her eyes slowly opened, she just stared at nothing, thinking about whatever was on her mind. And as Aigis watched, she could swear that Minako looked sad. So sad that Aigis was worried she would start crying, so that was why she decided to interrupt her leader's thoughts.

And Aigis did not miss Minako's hand slip into her pocket, right where Akihiko said she was hiding the ring.

So, while Minako was upstairs with Mitsuru and Fuuka, Aigis talked to Junpei and Yukari again. They were oddly happy that something was on their leader's mind since it proved they weren't just over-analyzing her behavior. Not that they wanted her to suffer, but since there was a problem, at least they could help her with it. And it seemed they now had absolute proof that it was related to Ryoji. That meant Yukari's theory about Ryoji's information pushing Minako to her limits was now a possibility.

"I had thought that when school started, it would take her mind of what's bothering her and she'd be normal again," Yukari said, folding her arms, "But I guess I was wrong."

"Well it's not surprising," Junpei said a bit scornfully, "With all the talk of that Nyx cult going around school, it's probably a constant reminder for her now."

"But you said she looked sad, Aigis?"

"Yes, after looking away from Ryoji-san's seat, she started looking sad."

"Hmm…" Junpei was rubbing his goatee like he was thinking, but then he started chuckling to himself. "Sad, huh?" he grinned. "I see. I get it."

"Get what, Junpei-san?"

Junpei leaned back against the couch and brought his hands behind his head in a lazy yet proud pose. "That I was right all along…"

"If you're talking about that 'promise ring' thing again," Yukari sighed, "you have no proof."

"The ring _is_ the proof!" Junpei quickly sat up. "Why else would he give that to her? He called it his 'treasure' back in Kyoto."

"I must admit, despite my warnings, Minako-san did often hang out with Ryoji-san."

"Thank you, Ai-chan! You understand me!"

"W-well, it's a theory we have not yet discussed, and…"

Junpei wasn't listening. "But I guess Yuka-tan wouldn't understand this kind of thing."

Yukari furrowed an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are quite a popular girl, but you're not going out with anybody," Junpei shrugged, "You don't know what it's like, that's all."

"What!" Yukari let out a frustrated sigh. "I just think it's unlikely that they were going out and we didn't notice, especially since Ryoji-kun is such a flirt."

"Well, you never know. And they _were_ up in her room for a long time on New Years Eve."

Aigis sighed. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go. She had hoped to discuss Junpei's theory further, since he did give a valid point, but he and Yukari were too busy arguing. However, considering Junpei's personality, the conversation she wanted probably wouldn't go far. Perhaps she could discuss it with Mitsuru and Fuuka some other time. The more mature senpai would probably have a more intelligent answer, especially since Aigis herself didn't fully understand the concept of "going out."

"And all that stuff about 'being _inside_ her for ten years' sounds _pretty_ iffy to me…"

"Shut up, Stupei!"

Heck, even Ken the grade-schooler would give her a better answer.

Meanwhile, their conversation was not going unheard. Minako had finished talking with Fuuka and Mitsuru and was going to go take a walk outside, but she stopped in the middle of the stairs when she heard her name. They were talking about her. She stayed out of sight and patiently listened to them talking, and despite herself, Junpei's comments did make her cheeks turn slightly red. Still, as she thought, her friends were getting suspicious. Even Fuuka and Mitsuru seemed to be watching her closely as they talked. And Aigis seemed to be closer to the truth. Her hand slipped into her pocket again. There was no choice now; it simply had to stop. But with that image haunting her…with _that _haunting her.

"_So…you understand."_

…stopping was the hardest part.

* * *

_January 10, 2010  
__Evening – Iwatodai Dorm, 3__rd__ floor Hallway_

Whether it was coincidence or fateful encounter, Yukari wasn't sure, but she knew a chance when she saw one, and she had to take it.

A couple days had passed since Aigis noticed Minako spacing out, and since then, nobody had seen any more strange behavior. Junpei had taken the "mission" very seriously and rarely let Minako wander off alone. He was searching for more proof for his theory and trailed Minako nearly everywhere while singing some spy movie theme song under his breath. Their leader was probably on to their plan by now, especially since Junpei wasn't very discrete, so Yukari knew her chance was incredibly lucky.

Minako had left her door open.

It was probably an accident, and it was only open about half an inch, but half an inch was enough to allow sound to carry through, and Yukari could swear she heard crying. She approached the door slowly, just to make sure that she wasn't hearing things, but there was no doubt; someone was crying. Yukari stayed still, holding her ear close to the open door. For all she knew, Minako was watching that tearjerker drama rerun again. She listened; no background music, no other characters talking, just sobs. Minako was crying.

Yukari gently pushed open the door. "Minako?"

_Iwatodai Dorm, Minako's Room_

It was useless. Being in her room probably made it worse.

"_Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live…"_

"_You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of The Fall."_

"_Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering?"_

In her room, she could easily imagine him standing there. She could easily hear him talking to her, his voice begging her to take his life. Her Evoker was still in its holster resting on her desk. It gleamed in the light coming from the window, and Minako had to tear her eyes away. _Stop it_, she ordered herself. How long would she have to go through this? How long would she keep hearing his voice? How long would she be haunted by the image of _that_?

"_So…you understand."_

Tears welled up in her eyes. Even with a pillow hugged to her chest, the tears wouldn't stop. They freely fell down her cheeks leaving small blotches on her pillow. Minako buried her face into her pillow and sobbed, trying her best to keep it muffled. No one could know. She had to be stronger. She had to be the leader everyone expected her to be. _So stop crying!_ It was useless. She still cried. She cried for Ryoji, she cried because of _that_, and she cried because…she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

"Minako?"

Quickly, Minako rubbed her eyes on her pillow and took a deep breath. Her door was slowly pushed open without the click of a doorknob – she had left it open. Yukari poked her head in, and she looked really worried. Great. She was caught. Minako stared helplessly at Yukari from her spot at the foot of her bed. Now what?

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"

"…I heard crying."

"I was just watching T.V."

Yukari fully stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Minako, your eyes are red, and I can see the tears on your pillow." Minako's eyes widened. No way out. Yukari walked closer and sat next to Minako. "What's wrong?"

Minako hugged the pillow to her chest again. With that one question, everything in her changed. The image of _that_ suddenly became words fighting to come out, and she squeezed her pillow harder to try keeping them inside. How would they view her if they saw her breaking down like this? Would they still trust her to lead them through Tartarus? Her leadership was the only thing that made her feel useful anymore. Even though she didn't know it, it was because of her that she and her friends had to face death. She unknowingly brought the Appriser here. Although she wasn't hurt when Junpei lashed at her for that saying it was her fault, she knew it was still fact. The least she could do now, to make up for doing this to her friends, is do her best finding a way to defeat Nyx. She had to be strong. She had to be a strong leader if she wanted to find the way.

But she couldn't hold back anymore.

"…He smiled." Her voice was quiet and weak; she didn't like it one bit. It was only two words, but she could feel the rest coming out through the tears rolling down her face. "He smiled when he thought I was going to kill him."

"'He'? You mean Ryoji-kun?" Yukari didn't understand what she meant. "Minako, why don't you start from the beginning? You'll feel better if you get it off your chest."

With that invitation, Minako spilled everything. Everything Ryoji said, what she decided, Ryoji's true form, her test, his reaction to letting him live, and the ring. It all came out like an unstoppable river. Minako told Yukari everything that happened in her room on New Years Eve, and Yukari listened patiently, taking in every word to understand what was bothering her friend. It was only until she got to the kiss that Minako stopped. That was private, something she wanted to keep for herself. Instead, she took the ring out of her pocket for Yukari to see, and Minako looked at it in fond recollection of the person she loved.

"So…" Yukari started slowly; she was beginning to understand. "You tested him because you wanted to see how serious he was?" Yukari could understand that. She too couldn't believe what Ryoji had offered them.

"Well, I also wanted to see his reaction."

"What do you mean?"

A solemn smile creeped onto Minako's face and she answered with a question. "Yukari, do you know what I'm most afraid of?" She did not. "I'm not afraid of death. We've faced it countless times in Tartarus, and I know by how many Shadows we destroyed that Death itself is easy. The hardest part is facing it, and I've done that already." She had. She stared Death in the face, and Death stared right back at her. The only thing between them was her Evoker.

"What I'm most afraid of is knowing when I'll die."

There was a grave silence in the room. Minako did not continue speaking and Yukari had to gather her thoughts. Knowing when she'll die…wasn't that what they were all going through? They did not know if defeating Nyx was possible, and they all knew they could die on January 31st. That was why Ryoji gave them the choice in the first place. He didn't want them to be troubled by knowing they would die.

"Is that why you've been spacing out lately? Because you're scared? If you're scared, you could have avoided this." Yukari's voice slowly grew louder. "You could have chosen to kill him and none of us would have known!"

Minako's voice stayed quiet and slow. "For me, there was never a choice. I knew my answer from the start."

"…Do you regret your decision?"

"No."

"Then why were you crying?"

It was like some strange law of nature. If someone notices you were crying and acknowledges it, you immediately want to cry more. Tears welled up in Minako's eyes and she once again hugged the pillow to her chest. _That_ image resurfaced in her mind. "I told you already…because he smiled."

Minako feared knowing when she'll die the most because she hated to imagine how she would live as the day of her end drew near. What would she do? Would she try to stop it? Or would she go insane from anticipating something she could not prevent? Ryoji understood this and gave her the chance to avoid such trauma, to live peacefully until The Fall. But to offer his own life in exchange…even though the thought of blissful ignorance was inviting, Minako loved Ryoji. She loved him with all her heart. There was no way she could kill him. It was impossible. She knew from the very beginning that she would let him live.

But Ryoji offered his life so she and her friends could live in peace. Minako did not know if he was scared to know when he could die. She did not know if he went crazy from the anticipation. She did not know if he felt lonely while he waited for the death he would freely accept. So when Minako tested him with her Evoker, she wasn't sure what to expect. Nobody wants to die. If anything, she had hoped to see some fear in his eyes, something to prove that even he wasn't happy it would end that way. But there was no fear at all, and she got the one thing she absolutely did not want to see.

"He thought I was going to kill him, and he smiled. He even left us with a smile." Tears rolled down her face, but Minako's voice was steady. "I knew I could never kill him, even if I was afraid of Nyx, but the thought that he would be happy to die just so we could live in peace…" The ring anxiously rolled between her fingers. "I keep seeing him smiling at me, telling me that it's okay to kill him. I see that smile over and over, like it's haunting me." That strange feeling she mistook for emptiness was actually guilt. His sincerity, the quality she loved most about him, was too much for her to take. She just wasn't strong enough. "He's too good for someone like me."

…_So that's what it was all about, _Yukari thought. Whenever Minako spaced out, she was probably imagining Ryoji's smile. Yukari thought it was stress, and Junpei assumed she missed Ryoji. Although Junpei's theory was the closest, they never considered it was something like this.

_Hold on. _Minako's last sentence made Yukari blink for a moment. "'For someone like'…Wait, were you two-?"

"Yes." Minako answered simply.

Yukari had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. To think: Junpei may be the smartest of them all. He'd never let her live this down once he found out he was right. Ryoji and Minako _were_ going out. No wonder Ryoji's smile effected Minako so strongly. But if that was the case…Yukari realized something. If Ryoji really loved Minako, then there was another possible motive for his offer, and from what she could see, her friend had yet to realize it. Even the leader sometimes forgot what was important. After watching her friend cry at the thought of Ryoji's smile, Yukari understood everything and placed a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"Do you know why he smiled, Minako?" Minako looked at her curiously and shook her head. "Ryoji-kun loves you, so he gave you the choice so you wouldn't have to suffer. He's very kind, so even though he was concerned about all of us," Yukari smiled at her friend. "I think…he didn't want you to be sad. I think he just wanted _you_ to smile."

"_Please…kill me. I don't want you to suffer."_

"_Good-bye, Minako…My Dearest…"_

Ryoji once told her he'd probably make her sad, and he had seemed really troubled by it. He hated seeing others be in pain, and he would do anything in his power to help make it better. Of course he would want her to be happy, even at the cost of his life. The things he said, his desperation, his smile…it all made so much sense, and it seemed stupid that Minako didn't notice it. It's amazing how the simple things are so easily missed. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but they were tears of repentance, and she did not hold them back. She let them out freely, and Yukari held her friend in a comforting embrace. Minako cried, but they both knew that it would be the last time. _I'm sorry, Ryoji. I should have realized this before… _She made up her mind. Ryoji was kind, sincere, and he really cherished her. He would be sad if she wasn't happy, and Minako didn't want to let him down. She will find a way to defeat Nyx, and she'll do it with a smile.

"Minako, why didn't you say anything to us?"

Minako sat up, taking a deep breath. "Well…I'm the leader. You're all counting on me, so…I didn't want you to lose faith in me. Being the leader…is all I have now."

Yukari playfully poked her friend. "What are you talking about? We're all friends here! You do so much for us, and everyone is worried about you right now. We wouldn't lose faith from something like this…" Yukari smiled. "And anyway, you're the leader, so if something is bothering you, it's our job to support you!"

Minako blinked, but then a smile appeared on her face, the first true smile since New Year's Eve. "I'm…pretty dumb, aren't I?"

"_Amazingly_ dumb, Miss Top-of-the-Class." Yukari joked and hugged her friend.

Minako laughed and returned the hug. "Thank you, Yukari. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Notes: There are two small moments in this chapter where Minako unknowingly mimics Ryoji's actions. They're pretty hard to find. Did anyone notice them? I'll give the answers in the next chapter.

Now the secret's out, but only Yukari knows. What will happen when the rest of SEES finds out? There's only one more chapter left, so I hope you look forward to it!


	4. Important Things Not Forgotten

Notes: Here we are at the last chapter of this story! But before we continue on, here are the answers to where Minako unknowingly mimicked Ryoji in the last chapter. There were two instances:

1) When Minako realizes that Yukari overheard her crying, she is sitting on the foot of her bed, the exact spot where Pharos sat whenever he visited her during the Dark Hour. (I admit, this was probably the hardest to find since I said it was Ryoji's actions, and even though they are the same person, this is really Pharos's action, so I apologize.  
2) When Minako takes out Ryoji's ring to show Yukari, she looks at it in "fond recollection," just like Ryoji did at Kamogawa River in chapter two.

Did anybody catch those? They are pretty small, and not exactly significant to the plot, but I thought it was cute. ^^ Anyway, I have a surprise for everyone, but I'll reveal what it is at the end of the chapter!

*xLeeny: I hope the answers were satisfactory for you! And I'm happy you listened to the song while reading! I've been trying to make the emotions the crucial part of this fic, so I thought having music set the mood would help. Thank you for your review!  
*Raven236: I was actually debating between Yukari and Fuuka to notice Minako crying, but I had originally imagined it with Yukari, and I really wanted to use the joke about Junpei being the smartest of all. Your reviews always make me feel as if I've succeeded in giving the characters depth and emotion, so thank you very much!  
*AngelMiku: The classroom scene was really fun to write, and I'm having so much fun with Junpei in this story, so I'm very happy you're enjoying it as much as I am. ^^  
*BlueUndine16: Ace Detective Junpei! XD . I also imagined Yukari to be like a sister with the FeMC, so that's probably why she was my first choice for that scene. Thank you so much for mentioning Aigis's social link! I had been thinking that this chapter was rather flat compared to the others, so when you mentioned what Aigis would think, I got to add more to this chapter and flesh it out a bit better. I unfortunately didn't finish Aigis's social link, but I tried my best to get into her head, so I hope you enjoy the result!  
*aprilsierra: This pairing needs more love! XD Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Unfortunately, I don't really have a particular song for this chapter. I had "Wasurenaide" on repeat while I wrote this fic and it was essentially the theme song for it. I'm not sure if the mood itself is right, but since "Wasurenaide" means "Please don't forget," maybe it still fits this chapter in its own way. ^^

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Important Things Not Forgotten_

_January 10, 2010  
__Evening – Iwatodai Dorm, 1__st__ Floor Lounge_

"So…that's what it was."

"I _told_ you guys those two were together."

"Oh, enough already, Stupei!"

"Yeesh, no need to shout, Yuka-tan."

Minako knew all along that her friends were suspicious of her recent behavior, but she had no idea they had a whole meeting over it. When Yukari told her, Minako decided that she should explain everything to the rest of her friends, so she and Yukari went downstairs where everyone was conveniently gathered. Minako's explanation was calm, composed, and she did not cry. In fact, she explained it all with a slight smile, even when she explained why she was reluctant to tell everyone what was wrong. Yukari was happy to see that.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone," Minako said, modestly bowing her head to her friends.

"It's alright, Minako-chan," Fuuka smiled, taking Minako's hands in her own. "We're just glad you're alright now."

"Yes," Aigis smiled, "We are happy you are back to normal."

Koromaru barked happily and jumped into Minako's lap. "Haha, thank you, Koro-chan," she said, petting him lovingly behind his ears.

"But next time, Minako-san," Ken said, "Please tell us if something is bothering you."

"You're the type to keep things inside," Akihiko added, and then he smiled encouragingly, "But we want to help you, and we can't if we don't know what's going on."

"And!" Junpei sat on the armrest next to Minako and casually threw his arm around her shoulders. "You can always confess your woes to your ol' pal, Junpei."

Yukari laughed. "We'll always lend an ear if you need one."

Minako smiled at them. "Right, I promise I will. Thank you."

Mitsuru stood in front of Minako and extended her hand. "We'll be counting on you to get us to the top of Tartarus, Leader."

Minako smiled. Her previous fears of her friends losing faith in her were now gone. Even after knowing what was troubling her, they still trusted her with their lives, and she would do everything in her power to make sure they all came out safely. Minako stood up and happily shook Mitsuru's hand. "I'll do my best."

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will…_

_

* * *

_

_January 11, 2010  
After School – Gekkoukan High School, Classroom 2-F_

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the classes. Everyone in class 2-F looked relieved that Monday was over and done with, and happy conversation soon filled the room. There were only few students that actually took notice of the vacant desk in the first row, but their attention soon turned to the one most likely bothered by its emptiness, but she did not look bothered at all, and they all were relieved.

It was strange. To Minako, it seemed as if the whole world was much brighter. Who would have thought that getting things off your chest had this much of an effect? Even with the incessant talk of the Nyx cult, Minako did not feel bothered by anything and was strangely happy throughout the school day. It felt as if a new confidence had been born inside her. There was no doubt in her mind that they would win. There was no doubt in her mind that she would see Ryoji again. The thought of his voice and his smile no longer bothered her. It was now a precious memory, and she never wanted to forget it.

"_You're…the only one there is for me. The only one I want…So please, stay with me."_

In fact, the memories made _her_ smile, and her hand almost instinctively slipped into her pocket, unaware that eyes that were once worried about her now watched her closely.

Aigis was a machine, and therefore, it's very easy for her to fake emotions. But she didn't lie the previous night. She was very happy Minako was back to normal. It had pained her to see the girl she wanted to badly to protect be sad, especially when she didn't know how she could help. It was the _cause_ of Minako's unhappiness that made Aigis feel a strange feeling in her heart: Envy.

"Aigis?"

Despite accepting him as a friend, Aigis was still unhappy that Minako and Ryoji had gotten so close. She had warned her leader many times about him, but they had still gotten close enough to be together, and Aigis didn't like that. Even though she hated what Ryoji _was_, she did not hate _him_. She really did see him as her friend, but the feeling would still have arisen even if had been Junpei at Minako's side. She didn't understand why, but all she knew was that she wanted to be at Minako's side forever, and if someone else was there instead…

"Aigis, what are you staring at me for?"

Aigis blinked, and Minako was looking at her with a confused expression, like a reversed imitation of when several days ago. But this time, the look in Minako's eyes wasn't as sad as before. "Minako-san…"Aigis said slowly, "You are…alright now?"

The leader seemed to understand, and she smiled warmly at Aigis. "Yes, I'm fine now."

It was Minako's normal smile, the one she always had when she was truly happy, and it seemed to melt away the envious feelings in Aigis's heart, and she felt as if she could understand everything. Perhaps it didn't matter who was by her side, be it Ryoji, Aigis, or Junpei, as long as Minako was happy and smiling like she was now. Strange how a simple action could do so much, but maybe despite her mechanical memory, even Aigis can forget how much she likes to see her leader smile.

"Thanks for worring about me, Aigis," Minako added, and she quickly gathered her things. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

And with that, Minako hurried out of the classroom, hoping that she wouldn't be late for volleyball club. She could feel Yukari and Junpei's eyes on her as she left, but she knew they would see her as she normally was. She closed the classroom door shut behind her, and her hand slipped into her pocket once again. Only this time, after she pulled out her hand, the precious proof of Ryoji's humanity was slipped onto her finger.

Back in the classroom, the remaining members of SEES glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"I guess she's back to normal now," Yukari said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I almost think she's more cheerful than usual," Junpei agreed, being serious for once.

Aigis was silent for a moment, but she too smiled. "Cheerfulness suits our leader best."

The classroom door opened again, and Fuuka timidly poked her head in and smiled when she saw her friends already gathered. "Did Minako-chan leave?"

"Yeah, she just left." Yukari answered, "Why, what's up?"

Despite Minako being long gone, Fuuka closed the door tightly, as if she didn't want a secret to leak down to the gym. "I would like everyone's help with something."

* * *

_Evening – Outside Iwatodai Dorm_

Everything was black. Minako was blindfolded.

The moment she turned the last corner before the dorm, somebody grabbed her shoulders, quickly tied a bandana around her eyes, and pushed her forward roughly from behind. Every blind step she took felt very unstable due to the force on her back. Minako didn't like being pushed around like this, and she wanted to know where she was going. For a moment, panic swelled in her chest, and her first instinct was scream for help, but then a certain scent wafted around her, and the realization only raised her confusion.

"Junpei, I don't think this is really necessary…"

"Trust me, Minako-chan, it's very necessary. What took you so long, anyway?"

"I had volleyball club, and–agh!" She nearly tripped when Junpei tried to get her up the stairs to the entrance. "Would you at least tell me what's going on?"

Junpei kicked open the door and pushed Minako inside. "No can do. Almost there."

Having walked through the first floor of the dorm many times, Minako had a vague idea of where Junpei was pushing her. If she was right, he was leading her towards the dining table, and as she got closer, she could hear the shuffling of movement, and something smelled…sweet? Curiosity was making her anxious until Junpei finally stopped pushing her and removed the blindfold.

"Surprise!"

Minako's friends were all gathered around the dining table smiling at her. In the middle of the table, there was a small cake seemingly waiting for her. It was covered with white frosting and a couple strawberries decorated the top along with some chocolate sprinkles. Her friends smiled at her expectantly, and Koromaru let out a playful bark and trotted over to Minako's side, resting comfortably by her feet. Minako did not know what to say, but she couldn't hold back a smile. "What…What's all this?"

"It's for you, Minako-san," Aigis explained with a warm smile. "As thanks for being a great leader."

"We put a lot of responsibility on you as the leader," Mitsuru said, "So we wanted to do something to express our gratitude."

Akihiko laughed. "Fuuka worked hard to make this cake for you."

There were a couple of odd looks sent to the blue-haired girl, but Fuuka smiled as if she understood. "Don't worry, I still had some notes from Shinjiro-san, and Yukari-chan and Aigis-san helped so there wouldn't be any mistakes." Everyone looked relieved.

Junpei put a casual arm around the speechless Minako. "I was gonna suggest a sushi party like last time, but Fuuka insisted on making a cake, so we'll save the sushi for after we defeat Nyx!"

Yukari sighed. "Junpei, you're really not supposed to say something like that," she scolded.

"C'mon, it was just a joke!"

"Minako-san," Ken stepped forward, stopping the argument before it began, "If you're the leader, I'm sure we'll win, so we'll support you until the very end."

"And after the end!" Yukari chimed in. "We'll still be friends even when this is all over!"

Koromaru barked in agreement.

Minako could feel the gratitude and trust overflowing from her friends. She had been silly to not consult her friends when she was troubled. Minako had to fight to keep back the tears of her own gratitude. She had forgotten the most important thing. "Thank you, everyone," she said quietly, "But I wouldn't be the leader you all say I am if I didn't have such great friends like you." Everyone ushered her into a chair and Fuuka cut a small piece of cake for her. Minako took a small bite and smiled to her friend. "It's delicious."

Afterwards, Minako offered to share the cake with all her friends, and everyone had a piece, even Akihiko, who disliked sweets. In a way, it was like another party. They were all together, and they were all laughing. All thoughts of the final battle seemed to have disappeared, and for the moment, the only thing filling the room was happiness. No thoughts of unavoidable death. No worry about The Fall. No fear of any kind. Only happiness. Or at least, the happiness that was normal for the Iwatodai Dorm.

"I almost forgot, Akihiko-senpai, you still didn't treat us to ramen for losing our bet in Yakushima."

"What? You're still thinking about that? I thought we both lost…"

It was a unique happiness, but Minako wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The chatter of her friends filled the room, but Minako stopped to take a look at Ryoji's ring. Instead of hiding in her pocket, Minako now wore it on her ring finger. It's glow seemed much brighter than before, almost happy. Even when the image of Ryoji's smile was haunting her, she could never stop herself from looking fondly at his ring. She did miss him now that he was gone, but what she didn't realize before was that by wearing the ring, it almost felt like he was right beside her again. The ring was his treasure, and it held precious memories for both of them.

"_Rings are mysterious. When you get used to wearing one, it's as natural as if you were born with it… I think rings are the things that bind memories to the person who wears them."_

Minako could still hear his voice as clearly as if he had just spoke, and the image of his smile no longer bothered her. She understood that he wanted her to be happy, so she would not be sad for his sake. Minako had a feeling that she would see him again, and she wanted to meet him with a smile. No matter what happens in the battle against Nyx, she'll be happy she made her choice to fight. She did not choose to forget the one she loved, she did not choose to forget her friends, and she did not choose to run away. She chose her fate of her own free will, and she was proud of that.

"_I love you…"_

_I'll fight with my friends until the end, and I'll do it with a smile for you…my dearest…_

_

* * *

_

Notes: Well, that's the fourth chapter, but guess what? Since I finished finally finished the game today, I've had an idea for an epilogue! So this is not the end! However, since school has been very busy, I am not sure how long it will take for the epilogue to be written, but I will do my best to get it done as soon as possible!

So, until the final chapter, for real this time! Thank you for reading!


	5. The Concept of Death

Notes: I'm so sorry this epilogue took so long! At first I had writers block, and then homework piled up and I never had time to go back and proofread. It's a little short, but I hope it gives everyone a satisfying ending to this story.

*AngelMiku: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter of this story! I'm very happy that you like this story. And I didn't know that about Aigis's name! That's very interesting! ^^  
*xLeeny: Here's the epilogue! I hope you enjoy it!  
*HollySutterlin: I'm sorry this took so long! But I appreciate your PM, so thank you!

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade. (I forgot to put this in the last chapter, haha)

* * *

_Epilogue – The Concept of "Death"_

_January 31, 2010  
Dark Hour – Tartarus' Peak_

Fear.

That was all Minako felt.

SEES finally reached the top of Tartarus, but the sight of the Nyx Avatar made all the courage and determination Minako had seem to vanish. The Nyx Avatar. It was Ryoji, but…it wasn't Ryoji. That huge sword, the black wings, the flowing skirt, and the mask-like face had an evil smile that looked nothing like the Ryoji Mochizuki they knew. The only reminiscent trait was the hair, but it wasn't enough. It spoke to them, but none of the Ryoji's sincerity was there. Only a cold, dry voice that didn't even sound like him. How could it be? That _thing_, the eerie silhouette against the green sky of the Dark Hour, was not Ryoji.

It was Death.

Despair clutched Minako's heart. The hope that she would meet Ryoji here again was gone. Ryoji, the person she loved, was no longer there, and he could no longer help them. Minako instinctively touched the ring on her finger. For the first time, the hopelessness of winning the fight began to sink in. The possibility that she could die seemed to be a possibility no longer. It was reality. Minako's hands that only minutes before was determinedly holding her naginata were now shaking. Ryoji warned them about this feeling. This was what he wanted them to avoid.

"_Please…kill me. I don't want you to suffer." _

His voice, the things he said on New Years Eve began to upset her again. It was frustrating; she thought she got over the haunting feeling of Ryoji's smile. Minako closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of that _thing_ that wasn't Ryoji. She didn't want to die. It was…it was…_scary_.

"Will you still face me?" The Nyx Avatar's voice seemed to mock them, knowing their attempt to resist The Fall is pointless. "There must be trembling in your hearts…"

Minako was afraid to open her eyes. Her heart _was_ trembling, but she didn't want to admit that the_ thing_ was right.

"Yeah, of course I'm scared…" Minako opened her eyes to Junpei's familiar voice. "But who cares about that right now? I got too much to live for!"

"Being really alive means not turning away from death…" Even Yukari sounded brave and strong. "So I won't turn and cower, not even to you!"

Minako listened to the voices of her friends, and strangely, it felt as if their courage gave her strength. Her fear was slowly dissipating, her hands stopped shaking, and the edge of her lips began to twitch. She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be such a great leader if she didn't have the support of her friends. Right. They all decided that they would fight until the very end. If they were together, they would certainly win. Besides, didn't she promise herself that she would smile? Ryoji didn't want her to be scared, so she wouldn't. Even if she died, she would find a way to stop Nyx. With her friends by her side, facing Death in the face felt almost easy.

Minako looked into the Nyx Avatar's eyes, and the twitching corners of her lips curled into a determined smile. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Come to me, Minako…"

* * *

Ryoji was right. Nyx couldn't be defeated. That meant there was only one thing to do.

"_Yukari, do you know what I'm most afraid of?"_

Igor really was amazing. Minako would have to remember to give him credit. With the power of the bonds she made with her friends, the Universe Arcana allowed her to stand up against the heavy force weighing down her friends. They were really worried about her when she started floating towards Nyx alone, calling after her and telling her to come back, but Minako knew that stopping Nyx was something only she could do. She floated to the moon and faced the real Nyx, who seemed to be waiting inside some golden egg. Minako decided she would do everything in her power to stop her.

"_I'm not afraid of death…The hardest part is facing it, and I've done that already…"_

But Nyx's attacks were strong; she was barely able to withstand them, but the voices of her friends gave her strength. Every time she thought she wouldn't be able to stand up, she could hear their voices, and slowly her strength returned. When she felt at full strength again, she realized a new technique: the Great Seal. With the power Igor helped her attain, she knew that this seal would stop Nyx forever, but she also knew the cost of using such a technique. Nothing in life came free, especially when you're trying to save the world. But like she said, she was willing to do everything in her power to stop Nyx. She was the leader of SEES and only got this far with her friends' support, so she simply had to protect everyone.

"_I'm most afraid of knowing when I'll die…"_

She was no longer afraid. Everything was for their sake, and that was why she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Minako felt weightless.

All around her was nothingness. She could feel herself floating through the emptiness, and she was unsure if she was alive or dead, if she still had a body or was a floating corporal spirit. But she wasn't alone. She could sense her friends were somewhere in this strange and unfamiliar void. She could hear their voices calling for her, worrying about her safety. Minako was relieved. They were all right. Minako knew she wasn't near them, but she had a feeling they would hear her voice, so she quietly said, "I'm alright." She knew her voice would reach them. All she had to do was figure out where she was.

"…Don't worry."

_That voice._

There was a familiar voice talking to her friends. A voice full of sincerity and kindness. Hearing it brought a feeling of nostalgic warmth to Minako's heart. She knew that her hopes were not in vain.

It was Ryoji's voice.

Minako opened her eyes. She still had a body, and she was floating through some dark, starry void. Her friend's presence slowly faded, making the void seem much more empty and lonely, and she started to panic. Was she going to be alone in this void? Was this the result of using the Great Seal? If it was, Minako had to calm her heart for it was what she wanted. At least she got to confirm her friends were safe. She closed her eyes again. If this was how it was to be, then she had no regrets.

Then a small chuckle reached her ears. "I said not to worry, didn't I?" Minako's eyes snapped open. Ryoji was in front of her, smiling. "You'll see your friends again soon. I just wanted to speak to you first…"

Ryoji. He was there. Not the Shadow of the Death Arcana, not the Nyx Avatar. Just Ryoji. Ryoji Mochizuki. The person she loved the most. His hands were placed calmly in his pockets, his yellow scarf floated gently around his shoulders; he looked just like she remembered. Minako slowly floated towards him, unsure sure if she was dreaming or if she should dare believe such a miracle was possible. When she was close enough, she reached out and gently touched his hand. It was warm, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Ryoji watched her calmly, and after she sighed, he took her hand in his. Her hand was just as warm as he remembered, and he ran his finger over the ring he gave her. "I'm really here," he said simply, answering the question before she could even ask.

Minako looked up from her hand and into Ryoji's eyes. He was really there. A smile broke out on her face, and she tried hard not to let tears come out. She didn't want to cry in front of him, even if they were tears of happiness. "Ryoji…" Her voice was weak and breathless, but that didn't matter. He was there, and even though she no longer needed to confirm it, she still threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I missed you…"

She felt his arms hug her tight. "I missed you too," he said quietly, and he sighed. "You did it."

"Yeah…I did it."

Ryoji's hold on her loosened and he pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "You know what sealing Nyx means, right?"

Minako smiled right back at him. She missed that sincerity in his voice. "I know."

His hands slowly slid down her arms. "Then you should know what's going to happen to you."

"Yes."

"…Are you afraid?"

For a moment, Minako's smile faded. Ryoji looked worried, as if he knew. She used the Great Seal knowing the consequences. She did it without any doubts, fear, or regret. But Ryoji was worrying about her, as if he knew what she was most afraid of. She looked into his eyes, and she could tell he knew the truth. "How do you—"

"I said before I left, didn't I?" Ryoji interrupted, smiling slightly at her confusion. "That I would be watching over you all. I know what you talked to Yukari-san about."

Minako hung her head slightly. If he knew about what she told Yukari, then he would surely know about the time she was upset, and he would know the reason why. She felt guilty. She didn't want him to know about that, but it couldn't be helped. "I'm sorry." An apology was not the answer to Ryoji's first question, but she felt that she had to say it. However, she got over her fear, and it didn't bother her anymore. He had asked her if she was afraid, and she knew her answer.

"It's alright," Ryoji smiled. He took her hands again and asked once more, "Are you afraid?"

A smile came back to her face, and Minako happily lifted her head. It was true that she was afraid of knowing when she'll die, but this time was different. "I'm not afraid at all," she said confidently.

Ryoji's grip on her hands tightened. "You'll be living on borrowed time."

"I know. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Why not?"

There was nothing but concern and worry in Ryoji's eyes, and that was why she kept smiling despite the depressing things she was saying. There were three weeks from when she talked to Yukari until the fight with Nyx to think about things. And there was only one thing she thought about: the possibility of death. Having her friends at her side made it seem less scary, and she slowly realized that, thanks to them, she was no longer afraid. Even with the Great Seal, she decided to sacrifice herself to save them. As long as they lived, then everything would be fine. Besides, if all that awaited her was "death," then surely there was a bright side, and she found it.

"Because _you_ are 'Death,' right? So I'm not afraid."

That didn't seem to be the answer Ryoji expected, and he didn't seem happy with it. His grip on her hands was still tight, and his own hands shook slightly. "Such a reason…"

"Even if I'm wrong, I have no regrets."

Ryoji stared at her, as if he didn't believe what he just heard. Minako stared right back at him, and the determination in her eyes did not waiver. She was serious, and nothing Ryoji could say would change that. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to talk to her about the consequences of using the Great Seal, but her view seemed to keep her at ease. That was good. Now he didn't have to worry. He sighed and finally smiled at her again.

"Well, no one knows what happens after we die, so you may be right."

Minako pulled her hands free and gently touched Ryoji's face. She slowly brought her face closer to his and smiled. "I know I'm right…" She paused for a moment. "I love you." And with that, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. They stood in each other's arms and enjoyed each other's presence for what could be the last time.

_I'm not afraid to die because I know I'll see you again on the other side._

Ryoji was gone when she opened her eyes, and she lay outside Tartarus surrounded by her friends.

All that remained was to live peacefully on her borrowed time.

* * *

Notes: Finally, a Ryoji/Minako scene that's not a flashback! ^^ I was sad that Ryoji didn't get an ending scene on the rooftop before Minako died, so I guess this is what I would have liked to happen. I hope the lack of battle description didn't bore you, but the fight really wasn't the main focus of the epilogue.

Anyway, this is the final chapter of Make Your Decision. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! They made me want to update faster despite my schoolwork. I have a couple more ideas for other stories, so hopefully we can meet again when those get written. But until then, thank you so much!

~_Seichou Maki_~


End file.
